


Captain Spike

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [34]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Pirates, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: Um, just read it, gots lotsa smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on April 10, 1999, one day after I wrapped "Heartache" and that must be why I have this following that story, but the mood isn't quite right. This is a shared dream and when Willow and Spike wake up, they're a lot happier than they should be after dreaming about each other. I dunno, read it anyway. *g*
> 
> Original Notes: Someone issued a challenge to write a dream or fantasy, so here it is and thank you and a big thwap to me for deleting the challenge.

Willow felt the hot sun beating down on her exposed flesh and forced her eyes open. As she blinked rapidly, her memories returned and she moaned. Lifting her head, she rolled it against the post to which she was bound, whimpering at the ache in her neck and the stiffness of her legs.

She had been tied, standing, her hands pulled tightly behind her, since early that morning, when she had refused the vile pirate captain's lascivious command to spread her legs for him. He had laughed at her refusal, her protest of her innocence and determination to keep it and die before surrendering it without holy vows.

Then he had tied her to the mast of his ship, informing her that she could endure the heat of the day and the cold night, without food or water, until she submitted.

Willow tried to wet her parched lips, but her mouth was equally dry, and she whimpered soundlessly. Around her the pirates moved about their daily business, occasionally stopping to leer at her. Her once elegant silk gown was torn at the neck, revealing more of her chemise than was proper, one sleeve was missing, and there was a tear up one side. If she wasn't careful, her knee would stick out, totally humiliating her.

Her eyes looked past the evil men to the calm sea and the bright blue sky. It looked to be just past midday, and she didn't know how she would survive much more of this heat and thirst.

As she silently prayed for salvation, Captain Spike strolled over to her, his nearly white hair loose around his shoulders. He wore only a white shirt, open to the waist, exposing a smooth, bronzed chest that made Willow blush and stammer, a pair of indecently tight black breeches tucked into shiny black boots, and a red sash around his waist which held his sword.

He was too handsome for words, and Willow found herself staring into his laughing grey/green/blue eyes. "Thirsty yet, my lady?"

"I will not submit," she stated proudly, then coughed at the dryness of her throat.

"We shall see." He smirked as he strode away.

*****

Day faded into night and Willow shivered as a cool breeze blew over her sun-reddened cheeks. Closing her eyes, she tried to swallow, but her mouth was parched. She felt her strength draining from her and let her mind drift to happier times and peaceful places.

*****

Cool water dripped into her mouth and she swallowed convulsively, her lips smacking around the cup. A soothing voice filled her ears, driving away the sounds of slapping sails and beating waves.

As she drank a drop at a time, she felt the softness of feathers beneath her back, cool, crisp linen beneath her hands, and the warmth of a blanket on top of her. The scent of beeswax came to her along with an unfamiliar musky odor. It was pleasant.

As the cup was withdrawn, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the dimly lit room. Looking up she found herself gazing into the smiling eyes of Captain Spike. Willow's memories crashed back into her and she gasped, shrinking into the bedding, tightly gripping the edge of the blanket. She was afraid to check and see if she remained clothed.

"Welcome back, princess," he murmured, setting the cup down on a table. He sat on the bed facing her, much too familiar.

"Why have you brought me here?" she croaked out.

"Well, not to hear your lovely singing voice," he replied with an evil grin.

"You said...you said...no food or water..."

"Yes, yes. Did you really think I'd let you die?" He sounded amused at her naivety.

Fear blossomed in Willow and she shook her head until it swam dizzily.

"You never had a choice, little girl. Be glad I claimed you for my own and didn't throw you to my men. It has been a long time since they've seen as beautiful a woman as you."

"You beast," she hissed, making him chuckle.

"Let's see if you say that after."

"After what?"

He didn't answer her, just stood and stripped his shirt off. Willow gasped again, her eyes widening at the rippling muscles, the lean waist. He'd already removed his boots and sash. His hands went to the flap of his breeches and she turned bright red as he unfastened the first button. Quickly she looked away and found the courage to glance beneath the blanket. A sigh of relief slipped from her lips. She wore only her chemise, which was enough of a scandal, but at least she was not nude.

Ignoring the rustling sounds of cloth being removed, Willow tried to find the strength to move, to fight, but the deprivation of the day, the heat of the sun and the lack of sustenance had weakened her. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position, the blanket held protectively over her bosom, but didn't think she could rise from the bed.

The fear grew and she whimpered, knowing that her virtue was threatened. She would never be able to show herself in society again if this pirate had his way with her.

But, she was only a small female. How could she stop him? One bitter tear leaked from her eye as she accepted that she could only fight him to the limits of her strength. If he was determined to have her, she could not stop him. All she could do was pray for death to take her. Surely no decent woman would survive such a ravishing by a brutal pirate.

The bed depressed beside her and Willow squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see his horribly depraved body.

"All that red hair must signify some passion," Spike murmured, his hand brushing over her hair, pulling out the remaining pins. Willow trembled and pushed herself back into the corner of the bed and the wall. The pirate sighed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back.

Willow's eyes opened of their own volition and she stared blankly at his chest. "Please don't do this," she whispered, her voice shaking with fear.

"You are too beautiful to resist." His hand cupped her chin and his lips brushed hers. Willow found herself caught up against his hard body before she could implement her plan to struggle. Spike wrapped his arms tightly around her, shoving the blanket down so that her barely covered breasts brushed his naked skin.

Sobbing against his mouth, Willow tried to twist free, but was too weak. His lips moved on hers and she gasped at the feel of his tongue seeking entrance. Why would he want to put his tongue in her mouth?

As she gasped for air, her lips parted and his tongue slid inside. When it met hers, a spark of electricity went through her and she felt her lips move against his. Her chest began to heave, the soft cotton of her chemise rubbing over her suddenly sensitized nipples.

Baffled at why that could feel good, for, after all, bosoms were for the feeding of babes, Willow didn't realize that she was returning his kiss.

Nor did she feel the pirate's hands move up to the straps of her chemise and push them down her arms. Her breasts spilled free against his hot, hard chest, and she moaned. An unknown and unbidden pleasure was spreading through her. Her hands came up to his shoulders, trying to push him away, but it only served to send the chemise farther down her body to pool in her lap.

Spike's mouth moved down her face to her neck and he sucked at the pulse points, making her moan again. Her fingers slid into his hair, preparing to pull, but instead they twined around his neck, holding his mouth to her flesh. As his mouth slid lower, she gasped at the sparks lighting through her from the moist heat of his lips.

The captain's tongue darted out and licked one of her nipples and she yelped at the sudden heat in her most secret parts. A tightness was forming in the pit of her stomach, making her feel all strange, hot and itchy.

Willow felt him lower her to the bed and she didn't fight him, her hands still around his neck, her fingers unknowingly caressing him. As he came over her, shoving the blanket down to the foot of the bed, Willow's eyes flew open and she flushed in fear and embarrassment.

She was lying beneath a naked man, her bosom uncovered to his hungry eyes, and he was kissing her there, moving from one sensitive nipple to the other. Groaning in dismay and something else, she found herself pressing his head to her as her breathing increased until she was panting. Her legs stirred restlessly and she felt an unfamiliar moisture leaking from deep inside her.

His mouth on her strangely hardening nipples was now sending bolts of intense sensations through her and she began to squirm.

Raising his head, Spike moved more fully over her, watching the emotions play across her face mostly confusion and lust, with a tinge of fear. Her eyes flickered open and she reddened even more, making him grin. He pressed his erection against her barely covered thigh and her eyes widened, another gasp coming from her.

"Feel what you do to me, luv?" he murmured, rubbing against her, making himself harder, if that was possible.

Before she could speak the protest he saw forming, he swooped and kissed her passionately, delving his tongue into her mouth and making her whimper and clutch at his shoulders. Sliding one knee between her legs, he grabbed the front of her chemise and tore, baring her from the waist down.

Her legs parted readily, her resistance worn down by heat and fear. His hand moved to her mound, feeling the soft, damp curls and making her tighten her hold on his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his flesh. She whimpered against his mouth, but didn't try to break the kiss. Her mind was full of swirling emotions, all thought long gone.

As his fingers slid between her folds, feeling her wet, swollen flesh, she instinctively arched against him, mewling into his mouth and kissing him back.

Willow didn't really understand what her body needed, but she seemed to be unable to fight the pirate captain. The sensations and pleasure racing through her body from his touch made it too difficult to think or worry. She only wanted to feel.

Spike moved between her legs, spreading them wider. His hands slid beneath her, cupping her plump bottom and raising her. As his cock ran along her wet cleft, he felt her hands slide down his sweat-slicked back to caress his firm buttocks.

Breathing harshly with his own need, Spike buried his mouth in her neck and thrust his cock into her tight body.

Willow whimpered at the intrusion, but her hands pulled him deeper and her feet beat against the mattress. Lifting her higher, he plunged hard, tearing through her virginity.

Going rigid from the pain, Willow sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks as he stretched her sore passage, his cock throbbing deep inside her. Her fingers clenched into his buttocks and she panted for breath.

Spike licked her neck, kissing her ear and throat gently, letting her grow accustomed to his size. When he heard her sobbing slow, he carefully pulled back, then slid in again. Raising his head, he saw her biting her lip, her eyes still full of tears. Gently he kissed her, then thrust again, rubbing the base of his cock against her erect little clitoris.

Willow gasped as the pain eased and the tight pleasure returned. The captain thrust again, his pace easy as he filled her grasping passage. Each time he thrust, he touched a very sensitive part of her body. All the heat in her nether regions collected there and she found herself arching into his next thrust.

He began to feel good inside her as well, filling her and making her wetter, which soothed her torn flesh. Her knees came up and rubbed along his hips and she heard him groan. Looking up, she saw pleasure on his face and gave him a timid smile.

Spike moved his hands back up her body, cupping her breasts as he thrust faster. She met each thrust now, her body knowing what to do. Her nipples were like pebbles beneath his fingers and little breathy gasps came from between her lips as her head tossed on the pillow, sending her red hair flying.

Her hands never left his buttocks, caressing and gripping them as she lifted herself to meet his cock, grinding her clitoris against him.

Their lips met again, kissing desperately as they strove for release from the sexual tension reaching a boiling point inside them. Her pussy clenched around his cock, squeezing tightly and he groaned against her mouth, nipping at her lips with his blunt teeth. Reaching down, he found her clitoris with his fingers and pinched.

Willow shrieked and her body felt like it was exploding from that bit of hot flesh. Her knees shook and her fingers dug into his hard buttocks as she jerked against him, bucking hard and driving his cock as deep as it could go.

Feeling her climaxing around him, Spike growled and came, shooting his hot seed to her core, his cock pistoning in her and making her cry out in pleasure as he drew out her orgasm.

As he felt himself shrinking, he moved off her, placing light kisses on her heaving breasts as he lay beside her trembling body. Their eyes met, hers full of wonder and tears...

~~~~~

Physically separated by two miles and an emotional distance of about a million, two lovers awakened at the same moment from an erotic dream.

Gasping for breath, Willow stared blindly at her ceiling, her body shaking from an intense orgasm. The images of the dream rolled through her mind and she whimpered as she relived Spike moving over her, making love to her, gently taking her innocence.

Gingerly, her hands went up to cup her breasts and she hissed, not surprised to find her nipples were like little rocks.

Rolling over, she tried to go back to sleep, tried to forget the dream, tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

*****

Spike sat bolt upright in bed, his body trembling. He felt the wetness on his stomach and made a face. It had been a couple of hundred years since he had a wet dream.

And what a dream it had been. Lying back down, he closed his eyes, again seeing Willow, her hair spread on the pillows, her pale body gleaming in the candlelight as her breasts heaved and she made those little whimpers he loved so much and her pussy squeezed his cock.

Feeling his cock harden again, he sighed and reached down to grasp it, jerking off to the imagined sounds of Willow climaxing around him.

End


End file.
